


Polis Publick House

by kstone88



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstone88/pseuds/kstone88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods was a contradiction.  She owned the toughest bar in the city and could reduce any man to a puddle with just a look.  She was also soft, and subtle and rarely seen without her notebook and pen.</p><p>Clarke Griffin was stuck.  She was an artist without a muse and she was looking for something new and exciting in her life.<br/>Their paths were about to cross in a way neither of them saw coming.</p><p>Modern AU where both Clarke and Lexa are equal parts obvious and oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damnit Murphy

Clarke Griffin was your average 27 year-old. Broke, living with far too many people, and spending her Friday night in with said people and cheap booze. Her apartment was currently occupied by not only her two roommates, Raven and Octavia, but her neighbors as well. Bellamy, Miller, Monty and Jasper were all spread out over her living room yelling at whichever UFC fighter was currently getting the pulp beaten out of him. Raven and Octavia cheered them on just as loudly and Clarke took a long pull from her whiskey soda.

“Who do you got this round Princess?” Bellamy yelled to her across the room with his trademark grin. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and squinted at the screen, “The one in the green pants. I like the little jig he’s got going on.” Monty looked over to her with a laugh while Octavia groaned and launched a pillow her way.

“Do not call his warm up a jig Griffin. He’s psyching himself up! Irish Thunder so has this round!” she cheered as she high-fived her brother.

“Irish Thunder?” Clarke drawled with as much disdain as she could muster. 

“Don’t worry Griff,” Raven smirked, “The ladies are up next and I know you want to see them all sweaty and rolling around on top of each other.” Jasper let out a hoot of approval and threw Clarke the perviest wink he could. Clarke was slightly worried that her eyes were going to get stuck with the amount of time she was rolling them tonight. 

Hoisting herself off the couch, the blonde moved into the kitchen to make herself another drink before sliding into her room and sitting down in front of her easel. A blank canvas stared back at her, taunting her with its lack of color. She looked around her room hoping for some sort of inspiration to strike but all she saw was the stack of unfinished orders sitting on her desk. Deciding to open her work on Etsy was fun at first but now doing the same few projects over and over again for strangers was getting tedious. She longed for the times where she would paint canvas after canvas (and the occasional wall) with what seemed like a never ending flow of ideas. Lately though, it was if she had dried up. The yelling coming from her living room was doing nothing to help her focus so she drained her drink, reached over for her phone and keys and quietly slipped out of the apartment in the cool night air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa’s night was shit. Friday night was always rough with it being the end of the work week and the guys looking to blow off steam, but tonight’s crowd was on edge. From behind the bar the brunette could see Murphy running his mouth to a few of the regulars. Usually the men could take it from the scrawny boy and would sometimes even egg him on, but tonight they weren’t having any of it.

“Lincoln!” she called over the full bar. Her bouncer and best friend looked over at her and Lexa just nodded back to the corner where Murphy was starting to get really riled. 

Lincoln nodded and made his way over as Lexa poured a round of shots and handed the tray off to Anya. “Take these back to Titus and his crew and apologize for that jackass for me.”

Anya laughed as she accepted the tray. “I don’t know why you don’t just ban the little prick. Can I toss him next time?” Lexa just sighed and shook her head before turning back to the bar. 

Polis was Lexa’s pride and joy. She bought it off of the last owner and the closest thing she had to a father figure, Gustus, just 6 months ago. Since that time she, and her two best friends Anya and Lincoln had made a few changes to try to generate a younger crowd. The regulars were fantastic and Lexa preferred them to whatever else rolled in but Anya and Lincoln had made some good points. This place would go under within the year if they didn’t bring in fresh customers. The result though, were sometimes disastrous as was evident as she watched Lincoln grab the back of John Murphy’s shirt and shuffle him towards the exit.

Lexa had been working at Polis since she was 16. Gustus had seen her out on the street one day walking home from school when she was confronted by three men who quickly surrounded her. The bartender was about to intervene when he witnessed the skinny young girl take out all three of them before stepping over one and making her way down the sidewalk. He laughed to himself before calling out to her and offering her a job as his new bouncer in jest. The brunette made her way over to the kind older man and looked past him into the bar. She seemed to be contemplating something before nodding to herself and sticking her hand out. “My name’s Lexa. I’ll be ready to start Friday at 5. Don’t expect me to flirt with any of your male customers or to show any skin. I’m not that kind of girl.” Gustus could only laugh and shake her hand and before telling her he would see her Friday. From that day on, Polis became Lexa’s home away from home.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lexa noticed that Lincoln hadn’t come back in after Murphy. She stepped out from behind the bar to go and check on him while she called out, “Lincoln? Everything good out here?”

Lincoln turned towards her and that’s when she noticed a gorgeous blonde standing behind him. The girl’s bright blue eyes widened slowly as she drank Lexa in inch by inch. As nice as it was being admired by a beautiful woman, Lexa didn’t have the time. She cleared her throat loudly and the blonde’s eyes snapped to hers as a dark blush spread across her cheeks. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke knew she was stuck. It wasn’t that she couldn’t do her job. In fact, her paying gig was the only thing in her life going well. When it came to one dimensional advertisements for subway stations or commissioned work needed done by strangers, she was on a roll. It was her personal work that was suffering. Inspiration usually struck her everywhere. Sometimes all it took was the bloom of color from a sunset or the laughter of children in a park to get her brush flowing, but lately all of her old haunts were coming up empty. She needed something new, something fresh, something to take her breath away.

Clarke wandered the streets of Philadelphia with no real purpose. All she knew was that her apartment was stifling. Being constantly surrounded by work that she was putting off or her exceptionally loud friends didn’t help her break down the creativity block. So she walked. And tonight, she was determined to find something, anything.

When Clarke thought about being struck by inspiration, she didn’t think she’d actually get physically bowled over. Hitting the ground with a loud, “umph,” the blonde looked back at what ran her down. A young man, clearly drunk, had just gotten tossed out of a bar, quite literally, and was lying sprawled out on the ground opposite her.

“Shit.” Clarke looked up to see a very muscular man leaning down to help her up. “I’m sorry I didn’t think anyone was out here.” Clarke took the man’s offered hand and dusted herself off as she looked back at the drunk that was tossed out and back to the bouncer with a raised eyebrow. The man grinned and walked over to the drunk kicking him lightly. 

“Alright Murphy. Time to stumble home.” Murphy grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, mockingly saluting the bouncer as he turned and made his way down the street.  
The bouncer turned back to Clarke and asked, “Are you alright?” 

Clarke nodded before replying, “Is he going to be alright?”

“Murphy? Yeah he’ll be fine. He lives around the corner and always manages to make it home. At least as far as I know. He’ll be back in a few days.” Clarke smiled at the bouncer, taking in his close shaved Mohawk and extensive tattoos. The man’s soft voice and sweet personality coupled with his menacing look caught her attention. Clarke was intrigued. 

Just as she was about to ask him his name, they were interrupted by a woman calling, “Lincoln? Everything good out here?” 

As Lincoln turned toward the voice, Clarke’s breath caught. Standing just inside the doorway was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The stranger’s brunette hair was wavy and pulled back from her face with intricate braids exposing her unbelievable jawline. Her long, lean body was clearly taken care of and her black pants were hugging every part of perfectly sculpted legs. The white tank top she was wearing looked as if it was painted on, exposing tattoos down her arm similar to Lincoln’s. Clarke stood there blatantly staring when the woman cleared her throat. Loudly. Clarke’s head snapped back up to the woman’s deep green eyes and she realized she’d been caught. Her face flamed as the woman cocked an eyebrow at her before being saved by the bouncer. Lincoln.

“Yea boss, everything’s good. Murphy took out, uh –“ Lincoln said looking back at Clarke.

“Clarke,” she supplied tearing her eyes away from the other woman.

“Clarke,” Lincoln said with a smirk, “but he’s moving on. Everything calm down in there?”

“All good,” the woman smiled before turning a glare on Clarke. “Did you need something?”

Clarke’s blush returned in full force before she started shuffling her feet. “Uh, no. Nope. I’ll, uh, just be on my way.” The green eyed woman nodded once before returning inside the bar. Clarke turned to Lincoln with a grimace.

“Don’t worry,” he said smiling, “The Commander has that effect on everyone.” 

Clarke grinned, “The Commander?”

Lincoln smiled right back. “Yeah she owns the place. But maybe don’t call her the Commander in front of anyone? She might kill you.” Clarke’s grin fell and her eyes widened. “Sorry again for the whole throwing Murphy at you. If you ever want to come in, your first drink is on me.” Lincoln turned back into the bar and Clarke was left staring. Looking up at the building, she saw a small sign dangling precariously. 

Polis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa was wiping down the bar after the last of the patrons had left for the night when Anya walked by and smacked her with her wet towel. 

“HEY!”

The brunette whipped around ready for war when Anya backed away with her hands raised, “Truce?” Lexa rolled her eyes and went back to the task at hand while Anya leaned up next to her.

“So I was thinking.”

“Not tonight Anya.”

“We need some theme nights.”

“We do not need theme nights. This isn’t some college bar.”

“At least let us have the open mic night. We have a stage! Why aren’t we using it more?” Anya knew that she was pressing Lexa’s buttons by strategically placing herself between the bartender and her task. Lexa stopped what she was doing to fully turn her attention to this conversation.

“I know we have a stage, we used to play on it every Saturday remember?” Lexa said crossing her arms and leaning back against the opposite side of the bar. “Speaking of which, you promised you’d find a replacement and you still haven’t. Not one that’s good enough anyway.”

“I’ve brought in dozens of bands! None of them meet your standards. Stop being so picky.”

“Stop bringing in shitty bands.”

“Let me host an open mic night and who knows, maybe we’ll find our next Saturday night rockstars,” Anya said with a smirk knowing she had Lexa on this one. 

The brunette’s brow furrowed as she realized what she was getting herself into and after a few moments sighed a soft, “Fine.”

Anya whooped and threw her wet towel down on the bar before grabbing her things and moving towards the door, “You won’t regret this. I’m going to go home and get started on some adverts. Later Commander!”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she picked up Anya’s towel and finished cleaning up. She was absolutely going to regret this.


	2. That Blonde Girl

Two weeks after her run-in (literally) with the patrons of Polis, Clarke was returning to her apartment after completing a mural for a client’s nursery when she heard music coming from behind her door. Stepping back to double check that it was, in fact, her apartment, Clarke walked in cautiously. She was greeted by Raven strumming her acoustic guitar and Monty accompanying her on his keyboard. Octavia was sitting on the couch shoveling Cornflakes into her mouth and bouncing along to the duo. Closing the door behind her, Clarke deposited her things on the kitchen counter and moved to sit in next to Octavia on the couch. The brunette greeted her with a wave and smile as Raven noticed her presence and stopped.

“Shit sorry. Did I interrupt the flow?” Clarke asked looking between Monty and Raven.

Monty just smiled and shook his head while Raven winked and said, “No way Princess. We were just changing up the song for you.”

Raven looked back at Monty who just muttered, “Clarke’s favorite?” Raven nodded to the boy as he started the intro to Elton John’s “Tiny Dancer.”

“Yes!” Clarke cheered as she pulled Octavia up off the couch to dance with her. Raven laughed at the two as she started the song and it wasn’t long before it was an all-out sing-along in the living room. One song morphed into Elton John's top hits until their neighbor banged on the wall telling them to take it down a level.  Clarke flopped back on the couch when the two finished and said, “Not that I’ll ever mind coming home to you two playing but what’s the occasion? You haven’t played together in a while.”

Monty got up and handed Clarke a flyer advertising an open mic night. “I was walking past that bar a few blocks over, Polis? I saw this in the window and went in to ask and Raven and I got a slot to play this Wednesday at nine. Do you think you’ll be able to make it?”

Clarke looked down at the flyer and chuckled, “Polis, huh?”

“You know it?” Octavia asked while looking at the flyer over Clarke’s shoulder.

“I know of it,” Clarke said. “I met the owner and bouncer a few weeks ago when I was out wandering around. The bouncer, Lincoln, was super nice but the owner was intense.”

“Wait. Lincoln?” Octavia asked shooting Clarke a curious look.  “As in tall dark gorgeous hunk of man with tattoos and a Mohawk?”

Clarke nodded, “That’s the one. You know him?”

Octavia blushed before mumbling, “You could say that.”

“Um, spill,” Raven demanded, setting her guitar down next to her.

Octavia looked down as she fought the growing blush and stuttered, “N-nothing. It’s nothing. I don’t really know him, actually. I’ve just seen him around?” she finished looking to her two roommates neither of whom were going to accept that as an answer.

“Try again,” Raven said with a pointed look.

Octavia sighed and said, “Fine. He came into the precinct the other day to be interviewed by a detective. Some drunk who got tossed out of the bar wanted to press assault charges but he didn’t really have a case. I may have seen him from across the room and I may have stared a bit too hard. And then asked the detective his name and where he worked..” Octavia trailed off intentionally not making eye contact with Raven. “But come on, can you blame me? Right Clarke?”

Clarke just laughed at the anxiety on her friend’s face. She knew Raven wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. “As sad as that story was O, you do have a point. The man is ridiculously attractive.”

Raven quirked an eyebrow and Octavia threw her empty water bottle at her, “No. Mine.”

“Although,” Clarke started, “I think the owner may have him beat. Holy hell you guys I’ve never met a more attractive person in my life. I mean she also looked like she could rip my head off but I’m not going to lie and say that it didn’t add to the hotness factor.”

“Might not want to let your boyfriend hear you say that Griff,” Raven quipped. “You know Finn’s fragile male ego won’t be about to handle that.”

Clarke just rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when Monty stepped in and asked, “What did you mean when you said she was intense?”

The blonde pinned Raven with a glare in lieu of responding to her remark to which the brunette answered by raising her hands in self-defense. “She just didn’t seem like the kind of person who would host open mic night at her bar which means someone talked her into it. So, good luck guys,” Clarke said to Monty with a laugh as she got up to go shower. She left the duo to argue over their upcoming set list as Octavia busied herself with her bag before heading to the station for the midnight shift.

Later that night Clarke called Finn hoping to meet up and relieve a little _stress_ while her roommates were out. Unfortunately, the call went straight to voicemail. Again. She sighed before trying to text him instead.

**Clarke**

Where are you?

**Finn**

Sorry babe, I’m working late over at the shop. Did you need something?

**Clarke**

Just wanted to check in. I feel like I haven’t seen much of you lately.

**Finn**

I know. 100% my fault. Dinner tomorrow night?

**Clarke**

My choice.

**Finn**

Anything for you Princess

**Clarke**

Deal. Call me tomorrow?

**Finn**

Absolutely. Goodnight

**Clarke**

Night Finn.

Clarke laid back on her bed after putting her phone on her charger. _Finn_. She had been dating the boy for the past year, and while it started out great, lately it seemed like he was around less and less. Finn worked as a mechanic at a shop right outside the city and often worked late. Clarke appreciated that he loved what he did but it seemed more time was being put into his pet projects than their relationship.

And then there was Raven. She had been, and sometimes still was, a tough spot between the two. Finn had been dating both of them at the same time for a few weeks, not knowing they were roommates. When Raven saw them together out on a date, she went off. Clarke had ended things with him right then and there and walked off with Raven but the boy came crawling back a few weeks later apologizing and Clarke had given him a second chance. Clarke and Raven’s relationship was icy for a while but a truce was established between the two. With Clarke’s coaxing, even Finn and Raven eventually grew to be able to be in the same space again. Raven didn’t hold back about how she felt about him though, constantly reminding Clarke that she could do better and always seemed to know more about the boy than she was admitting to.

Clarke laid back in bed, tossing and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. Finally, she gave up, kicking the covers off of her legs. She was frustrated. She had been frustrated creatively all week, but more importantly she was frustrated sexually. The attraction she had originally felt towards Finn had been fading as of late and she wasn’t sure if it was the lack of time spent together or something else entirely but as she let her mind (and hands) drift, it wasn’t Finn’s boyish face and floppy hair that swam into view. Images of a surly brunette with deep green eyes and pouty lips rushed to the forefront of her thoughts. Clarke snapped her eyes open and groaned as she rolled over. The girl hadn’t even spoken to her for God’s sake, and now she was dreaming about her? This was _not_ going to end well.

~~~

“Yea mom I know,” Clarke said into the phone while wandering down the street swinging her new bag of art supplies next to her.

“Clarke, you know I worry.”

Clarke laughed and said, “Isn’t that your job? Making sure I eat and sleep and exercise?”

“Well you don’t make my job very easy. Giving up med school was a heart attack enough so now I’m going to make sure you’re not some starving artist out on the street,” Abby said with a huff. “You are exercising right? Just go to the gym two nights a week that’s all. A little cardio won’t kill you.”

“It might,” Clarke mumbled. “But okay! I was kidding mom relax I’ll go. I’ll even go right now after I drop off my supplies at home, okay?”

“Don’t make me sound like a nag.”

“I get it. I know I’m getting older, I’m eating like crap, I keep weird hours blah blah.”

“Three nights of cardio Clarke.”

“You said two.”

“Fine. Two.”

“Deal.”

Abby chuckled at the stubbornness of her daughter before saying, “Okay honey Marcus is here so I have to run.”

“Okay Mom. Tell Kane I said hi and enjoy dinner. I love you.”

“Thanks baby. I love you too. Enjoy your weekend.”

Clarke sighed as she hung up with Abby. She knew her mother meant well but ever since Clarke moved away from their home in DC, Dr. Griffin had been worrying incessantly. It didn’t help that Clarke _did_ decide to forego medical school and instead turned a hobby into a career but she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself thank you very much. She made her way back to her apartment and rifled through her drawers for some gym clothes. As much as she hated to admit it, her mom was right. And who knows, maybe she’d find something at the gym to get flowing again. Studying bodies in motion always seemed to do the trick for her and what better way than to study sweaty, attractive bodies in motion.

Trikru Gym was a block away from her apartment and Octavia had signed all three of them up the minute they moved in. Something about the owner, Indra’s, brutal glare made Octavia work that much harder. To Clarke, it made her want to curl up into a ball and roll away. Maybe that’s why she had only been here once. After checking in at the front and locking up her stuff, Clarke made her way over to the ellipticals in the back of the gym. They were in front of a wall of mirrors which she hated watching herself in but secretly loved because it offered a great view of the rest of the crowd without seeming creepy.

Clarke was about 20 (agonizing) minutes into her workout when she noticed a familiar face over in the corner by the bench press. Lincoln was leaning over the back of the rack spotting some woman that Clarke couldn’t see. Whoever it was had gorgeous arms and Clarke couldn’t help but watch her as Lincoln cheered her on. After her set, the mystery woman racked the bar before she sat up and looked directly into the mirror, directly at Clarke. “Shit,” Clarke mumbled, faltering a bit in her rhythm. When she looked back up, the brunette was smirking at her from across the gym as she high-fived Lincoln and moved over to the free weights. _Holy shit_ , Clarke thought. _What was her name again? Wait, did Lincoln ever tell me her name? He called her The Commander but I’m_ definitely not _calling her that. Do they live around here? Should I go say hi?_

Lost in the million questions rolling through her brain, Clarke missed Lincoln approach her until she looked to her right and almost fell off the machine. “Jesus!”

“Woops,” he said as he reached out and steadied Clarke. “You alright there?”

The blonde slowed to a stop and pulled her earphones out laughing at him. “Yea I’m fine. You just scared the crap out of me.”

Lincoln just smiled shyly, “My bad. I was just coming to check and see how you were feeling. No lasting damage from the other night?”

Clarke shook her head, “Nope. No damage. Can’t say the same for the other guy. Definitely saw him wandering down 2nd with a limp the other day.”

Lincoln just shrugged, “That’s what you get when you piss off the Commander.”

Clarke’s eyes shifted over to the woman in question quickly before refocusing on Lincoln. “Does this Commander have a name?” she asked with an innocent smile.

“Looks like you’re going to have to come by the bar to find out,” he replied with a grin. “

I think we are actually. Open mic night on Wednesday?”

Lincoln groaned. “I almost forgot about that. Anya’s been pushing for it. We’ve been looking for a new local band to play a few nights a month since ours fell apart and she thought this was our best option.”

"Not a fan of music?” Clarke asked stepping down off the machine. She was clearly done for the night. Her mom didn’t specify exactly how _long_ the weekly sessions had to be during their deal.

"Opposite actually. That band I mentioned that fell apart? I was the drummer. Anya was the bassist. I think she’s secretly hoping that we’ll find decent enough musicians to add into our fold and start playing together again but I doubt it.”

Clarke was about to tell him about Raven and Monty looking to add to their group as well when The Commander herself walked over. The brunette looked at Lincoln with a raised brow as she crossed her arms. “Clarke,” he said nodding to the other woman, “this is Lexa. Lexa, Clarke.”

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa said with a nod. “You’re the girl from the other night outside Polis, are you not?”

“That’s me,” Clarke said looking away from Lincoln and making eye contact with Lexa. She found herself unable to come up with anything to add as she got lost in the other woman’s eyes. Lexa seemed to be in the same position and the two just stared at each other, the air around them charging with every passing second.

Lincoln cleared his throat and said, “Uh Lexa?” The brunette’s eyes snapped to his and Clarke could feel a tell-tale blush creeping up the back of her neck. “You ready to get going? I think we’ve left Anya to her own devices long enough.”

Lexa just nodded with a huff of a laugh, “I suppose you’re right.” Turning back to the blonde she nodded once more, “See you around Clarke.”

“See ya Clarke.”

Clarke just awkwardly waved as the two turned away and shook her head. _What was that._

_~~~_

Lexa was posted up in her favorite spot in the city, The Ark, the following Sunday. It was a relatively new coffee spot but it was just around the corner from the bar and there was always a table for her to bring her laptop or notebook and sit and write. The manager was a guy named Jasper who was weird as hell but knew to leave Lexa alone save for bringing her a caramel macchiato when she first walked in. Her first day in the shop, the squirrelly man tried to make conversation when he walked over to bring her order.

_“One caramel macchiato extra hot,” he said placing the drink down on the table._

_“Thank you,” Lexa answered, not looking up from the notebook she was furiously writing in. Noticing the man didn’t retreat right away, she paused and looked up at Jasper as he leaned his hip on the table, her mouth set in a firm line._

_“So, haven’t seen you around before. You new to the area?” he tried with a lopsided smile._

_“No,” was all he got from Lexa in return._

_Not picking up on the very obvious hint to go away Jasper continued. “Man I haven’t seen anybody writing in a notebook like that in forever. Do you not believe in laptops? What are you writing anyway,” he asked peeking over at the words._

_Lexa snapped the book shut and shot him a look, “Not that it’s any of your business but I happen to enjoy the feel of writing with a pen and paper. What I’m writing is really not your business so I’m not going to answer that. And I have lived and worked at Polis around the corner for 11 years now so I think it’s you that’s the fresh face in the neighborhood.” She reached out to grab her bag and shoved her things in it as she continued tearing into the boy, “And a little bit of advice from another business on the block? Don’t pester your customers. Makes them not want to come back.”_

_At this point, Jasper had sunk so far into himself that he looked almost sad and Lexa felt bad. Almost. “You’re totally right. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave. Here- your next coffee is on the house and this table is yours to write at as long as you want and I won’t bother you.”_

_Lexa just nodded and pulled out her notebook again, “Sorry if that was a bit harsh. I don’t get much time to myself and it want to spend it writing. Preferably without interruption.”_

_“Noted,” Jasper replied. “I’ll just uh-“ he said, pointing back to the counter and moving to help other customers._

_Lexa shook her head at herself. She knew she had to stop snapping on people but she just was not in the mood. Anya’s changes at the bar were paying off when it came to more foot traffic but it meant that Lexa was working twice as hard to keep up. She needed to hire some help behind the bar but she had to find someone that was able to keep the balance between the old and new customers. More importantly, she needed someone she could trust. The bar was her baby. It has raised her just as much as Gustus had and she couldn’t just turn to a stranger for help. She wondered if this is what Gustus felt like when he offered her a job. He had told her that it was a gut feeling and he knew instantly that she would fit in. Maybe Lexa should take some advice from her mentor and trust her gut._

_Lexa’s hand started to cramp about an hour later so she started packing up her things. As she moved towards the front of the store she heard the manager yell, “Wait!” before rushing around the bar with a to-go cup in his hand. “I was just about to bring this over to you but here,” he said handing over the drink. “Sorry again about earlier.”_

_“It’s no problem –“ Lexa started, squinting at the man’s name tag, “Jasper. I’ll see you around.”_

_She looked down at her watch and noted she had 20 minutes before she was to meet Lincoln at the gym so she decided to take a stroll the long way and sip at her free coffee and she went._

“Good morning Jasper,” Lexa said, startling the guy bringing her a coffee.

“Morning Lexa,” Jasper replied with a smile. “Anything to eat today?”

“No I’m okay, thank you. I am a little perturbed about something though.”

Jasper furrowed his brow looking down at his most serious customer, “Uh- what about?”

“Well, I come in here almost every day, sometimes for hours at a time, and I recommend this place to anyone I talk to.”

“I know you do. It’s kinda why you’re my favorite, even though you give me severe anxiety.”

Lexa plowed on, ignoring the statement, “Well the problem is, I have yet to see you or any of your friends at my bar.”

Noting the teasing smile Lexa wore, Jasper lit up. “Actually we were just talking about your bar. My friends saw a poster for the open mic night on Wednesday and they’re playing so we’ll all be there!”

“Oh yea? And what do your friends play?”

“Well its just Monty and Raven for now. Raven plays guitar and Monty’s on the keyboards. They’re pretty good actually. Raven has a surprisingly good voice. I know they were looking for more people to play with so I think that’s why they’re really going.”

“Huh,” Lexa said in reply. _I guess those theme nights are working_. “Well, I look forward to seeing you there. Do you have a whole crew coming?”

“Oh yea. I mean Octavia and Clarke are like their biggest cheerleaders and they’ll be bringing people with them as well I’m sure.”

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned.  She knew the name but couldn't quite match it with a face.

“Yea, Clarke Griffin?” Jasper said. “You might know her. Local artist in the area. If you ever need any work done over at that bar then –“

“Pretty blonde with blue eyes?” Lexa blurted finally remembering the girl from the gym just the other day.

Jasper shot her a sly grin and Lexa felt the tip of her ears go red. “That’s the one. Take it you’ve met?”

“Yes, we have,” Lexa said clearing her throat and not making eye contact with Jasper.  “Well, I’m glad to hear that. I guess I’ll see you all soon then.”

Jasper knew a dismissal when he heard one but he was not going to let this Lexa and Clarke thing die down easily. Wednesday couldn’t come soon enough.

~~~

Sunday nights at Polis are generally slow. It’s the only night that she was able to convince Anya to just let things be. No fancy specials or happy hours or beer pong in the corner. Just the regular crowd and Lexa behind the bar. Tonight though, there’s a new guy and right away Lexa doesn’t like him. He’s young and attractive in that boyish way that most college girls swoon over but the way he’s carrying himself sends warning signals through her head. He’s in the bar with his friend who looks just as douchey and both walk up and grab seats at the bar.

Lexa slowly makes her way over to the two before asking, “What can I get you guys.”

Both boys turn their heads towards her and the blonde one lets out a low whistle. Lexa bristles a bit but knows it’s her job so she just ignores him and raises her eyebrow to the dark haired one. He gives her a slow once over which immediately makes Lexa feel uncomfortable and then says, “What do you recommend here, beautiful.”

Lexa tries her hardest not to roll her eyes and replies, “It’s a bar. I recommend alcohol.”

The brown haired boy lets out a laugh and turns to his friend, “I like them sassy.” The friend just nods along still shameless staring at Lexa’s chest.

“If there’s nothing I can get for you guys the door is right over there. You can head back the way you came.”

“Relax honey,” the blonde one says. “We’ll take two coronas.”

Lexa moves around behind the bar grabbing and opening the drinks before sliding them over and says, “Eight dollars.”

The dark haired one slides her a ten and with a wink and says, “Keep the change. I’m Finn by the way and this is Adam.”

Lexa takes the money and says, “Charmed,” before moving away to the other customers. She does well to keep her distance throughout the night, only serving them when they’re empty. The boys keep going with the pet names and shameless flirting even though Lexa is showing no signs of being receptive to it but she knows that these idiots are spending money in her bar and she knows when to pick her battles. They carry on over the course of a few hours, getting rowdier as the night wears on. Unfortunately, Lexa can’t help but hear their conversation. Both Finn and Adam are comparing notes about which girls they’ve slept with and which they were pursing at the moment and it makes Lexa sick. It isn’t until Finn starts complaining about one in particular that she starts paying attention.

“God damnit,” Finn muttered looking at this phone. “Clarke’s blowing my phone up. Again. I mean, I know I blew off dinner tonight but I just saw her two days ago.” Lexa thought she heard the name he mentioned but they couldn't be talking about the same girl she and Jasper were talking about just this morning.  Lexa listened a little closer just in case. There can’t be that many girls named Clarke in the city and she knows that if it was the gorgeous blonde from the other day then she just might not be able to hold back what she thinks about these two.

“Dude why are you even still dating her,” Adam asked. “You’re clearly not into her and all she does is nag."

Finn shakes his head while typing out a reply. “I am into her. You have seen her tits right?” he said with a laugh. Lexa wrapped the bar towel around her fist and _pulled_ as Finn continued. “But for real, I mean Clarke’s a cool girl but there’s so much out there ya know? I want to settle down with her so I gotta keep her close but she’s expecting me to be a serious boyfriend and I’m not here for that.”

“And she’s cool with that?”

"Well,” Finn said with a smirk, “what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Lexa had enough. Even if it wasn’t the girl from the gym, it was still a girl who obviously cared for this dumbass and therefore Lexa didn’t want to hear anymore. “Okay guys,” she said to the two in front of her, “it’s closing time so finish what you got and move along.”

“What?” Adam questioned, looking extremely put out. “It’s only 9. You guys are open til midnight on Sundays.”

“Inventory.”

Finn’s smug grin slips into place as he leans over the bar, “So which one of us will you be taking home then beautiful.”

It takes everything in Lexa not to vomit when Adam adds, “Or will it be both of us? You look like you know how to handle two at once.”

Before Lexa has time to reply, Lincoln’s right behind the two. “She said we’re closing. Get out.”

The two boys look back to the bouncer, snarky replies ready to slide out of their mouths, but quickly shut up, nod and move out the door as fast as they can.

“I can handle myself Lincoln,” Lexa snaps angrily as she grabs the empty bottles off the bar.

“I’m not worried about you Commander. I’m pretty sure you were one dumb comment from breaking a bottle over both their heads. We don’t have the money to get sued and I quite like it here,” Lincoln replied with a smirk. Lexa just rolled her eyes.

“You can go now you brute. I think I’m actually going to close up anyway. This week has been killer and I need sleep.”

“You got it boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lexa took the next half hour restocking and cleaning for the next night. She was just about to leave when she noticed something on the floor under Finn’s seat. She reached down and picked up the boy’s cell phone that he must have dropped in his haste to get away from Lincoln. In a move that may have been pettier than what she normally was, she pocketed the device thinking she knew _exactly_ how she was going to return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! And those that left comments and kudos I really appreciate it. Again, this whole thing is going to be a loose edit so apologies for any issues found.


	3. Wanna Make A Band?

Wednesday night comes quickly for the crew. Monty and Raven had been practicing nonstop wherever they possibly could and it’s become Clarke’s new favorite thing. She would sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and draw or paint while the duo would play in the living room. Her creations were all her own lately as well. Raven took complete credit for it saying that it was their immense talent that sparked Clarke’s creative flow. Clarke just laughed at her and agreed but the intense green-grey eyes she kept detailing over and over in her sketch pad told a different story.

“Yo bitches!” Octavia yelled, bursting through the front door. “We ready for tonight?”

“Octavia you didn’t even shower yet,” Clarke said with a fond smile.

Octavia just waved her hand at her, “Details Griffin.” She sat down next to Clarke at the breakfast bar while Monty and Raven played on and glanced over at Clarke’s notebook. “Wow Clarke. That’s amazing.”

Clarke snapped the sketch pad closed and Octavia gave her a look when Clarke’s cheeks turned red. “It’s – uh – not done. I’ll show you when I have something a little more concrete.”

Octavia just nodded, knowing how Clarke got about her work. Throwing her friend a bone, she changed the subject quickly. “So do you remember that bouncer I said I may have had a crush on?”

“Lincoln?”

“Yea, Lincoln. You’ll never guess where I just saw him,” Octavia said, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

“Triku?”

Octavia stopped bouncing. “Hey. How’d you guess that so easily.”

Clarke laughed at her friend’s ability to turn into a complete toddler. “I saw him there the other day.”

“You went to the gym?” Octavia asked disbelievingly.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, “Yes. And offense taken.”

Octavia shoved her friend’s shoulder with a laugh, “I just meant that Indra scares the shit out of you. I’m surprised you went on your own.”

“Well I may have gotten a lecture from Dr. Griffin about my unhealthy habits and I just kind of went.”

Octavia nodded understandingly. She wasn’t safe from a Dr. Griffin lecture either. No one was. “He was there with some other girl though. Super pretty and really intense looking,” she added with a disappointed frown.

“They’re not together,” Clarke said absentmindedly, playing with a small bit of charcoal in front of her.

Octavia just raised an eyebrow at her.

“I mean I know the girl you’re talking about. Her name’s Lexa and she owns Polis.”

Octavia waited for Clarke to add something and when she didn’t she prompted her with, “And you know for a fact they’re not together?”

Clarke nodded turning back to her sketch pad to avoid Octavia’s narrowed eyes. “How?”

Clarke shrugged, “I just know. I got a vibe.”

“Okay,” Octavia drawled, still not entirely convinced. “I guess we’ll find out for sure tonight!” Hopping down from the bar stool she walked past Raven and Monty pressing a key down on Raven’s board just to piss her off before running away to the shower.

“Kids,” Raven muttered to herself as Monty snickered. “From the top Monts. We gotta nail this.”

~~~

“Finn, come on,” Clarke complained into the phone a little while later. “You never come out with us anymore.”

“Because Raven hates me Clarke. And it’s awkward as hell most of the time.”

“Raven’s playing though. She won’t even be there to hate you.”

Finn sighed, “Where is it again?”

“Polis. That place on Market in Old City?”

“Yea I think I know what you’re talking about,” Finn said before pausing.

Clarke waited on the other end for him to say yes or no. For some reason she couldn’t name, she needed him there. Maybe it was because she was seeing Lexa again and needed a reminder that she had a boyfriend that she loved. Well, maybe not loved exactly. She liked him a fair bit. Either way, she was seeing someone and she didn’t have time for x-rated thoughts of the bartender to take over. Finn would be there. Plus, she really hadn’t seen him enough and she genuinely wanted him to come out. When he was in the mood for it, he was a really great time.

Finn sighed again before saying, “Alright. I’ll be out tonight.  I've got to go though.  Adam needs his phone back before work.  I’ll just meet you over there later?”

Clarke replied yes before hanging up with him. She was relieved that he was making an appearance. _This is relief right?_ Shaking herself out of her own head, Clarke started moving around to get ready.

~~~

“Anya, this was a terrible idea,” Lexa said placing drinks on Anya’s tray and trying not to wince at the sound coming from the stage.

“They’re the first act of the night. Stop being mean. Besides, they’re almost done.”

“How long did you give each of them to play?”

“An hour.”

“An hour? You mean I have to listen to an hour’s worth of this?”

Anya was about to come to the defense of the musicians on stage just as a screech sounded from the microphone. Lexa just looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. “I refuse to say you’re right,” Anya huffed before heading back to the tables and dropping off the drinks.

Lexa laughed quietly before returning to the bar. Glancing up towards the door she saw a large group of people enter. The two leading the way were carrying instruments so Lexa assumed it was their next act. She smiled and waved a little as Jasper came through the door but the smile froze in place as Clarke followed right behind. Jasper caught the look and sent her a thumbs up but Lexa turned away quickly before Clarke could see her.

“Well hey there favorite customer,” Jasper said making his way to the bar.

“Hello,” Lexa said, still fighting a small blush.

“So, you’ve got the hots for Clarke huh?” he said waggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t make that face towards me. And no. I don’t even know her.”

“Uh huh.”

Lexa didn’t appreciate the knowing smirk he had on his face and said, “Are you ordering a drink or what Jasper?” Jasper knew by now that Lexa snapped when she was cornered so he didn’t take it personally.

“Nah I’m good. I’m going to go order from our exceptionally good looking waitress,” he said pointing over his shoulder towards Anya who was taking orders from the group. “What do you think my chances are?”

Lexa couldn’t help herself. She laughed. A bit too hard for Jasper’s liking.

“Harsh bro.”

“I’m sorry Jasper. I actually think she’d love you. Give it a shot and see what happens. I’ve seen her take home worse.”

Jasper shrugged and said, “Watch me work some magic tonight. These hands aren’t only used for making coffee.”

Lexa pulled a face and smacked him on the arm with her towel before wandering away to start serving again. _Maybe I won’t regret this as much as I thought._

~~~

“You seem pretty chummy with the bartender,” Clarke said to Jasper as he sat down next to her at the table.

“Lexa? She’s a regular at the Ark. We’re buds.”

Clarke shot him a look. Lexa didn’t seem like the kind of person that would be ‘buds’ with anyone. She turned back to look at the girl again and groaned inwardly at how good she looked in her black t-shirt. Before she could wrangle anymore information out of Jasper, someone sat down on the other side of her and grabbed her knee to get her attention. Clarke turned and met Finn’s eyes with a smile. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before putting an arm around the back of her chair.

“Hey,” Finn greeted with a lopsided smile that used to make Clarke's heart flip.  She noticed that it hadn't done that in a while.

“Hey Finn,” Clarke replied with a small smile of her own. “I wasn’t sure you were coming. You didn’t call me.”

“I know. I’m sorry babe. Adam never came home after work so I didn’t have any way of getting a hold of you. Being without a phone sucks.”

“Can’t you just get a new one?” Clarke asked.

“Yea but it’ll cost me. There’s one more place I need to check before I do. I’ll have it by this weekend I promise.”

Clarke just nodded before turning back to the group. Jasper was doing his best to hit on their waitress and much to Clarke’s amusement, the waitress was playing it up. Raven came back and sat down after getting them checked in with the DJ and gave a quick once over to their waitress’ back as she walked away.

“Hot damn,” she said as she sat down next to Octavia. “That woman could get it.”

“Oh no,” Jasper said. “No no no.  Not this time. I called dibs.”

“Dibs Jasper? Really?” Clarke asked incredulously. "I highly doubt she'll sleep with you because you called dibs."

"You should tell her that," Monty chimed in.  "She seems like the kind of girl that would love hearing people claiming her for the night." Everyone laughed at Jasper's face which paled a bit at the thought.  Anya would absolutely kill him and he wasn't quite ready to die just yet.

“How about we let the lady decide at the end of the night?” Raven asked.

“Deal. But no cheating.”

“How would someone even cheat at flirting?” Octavia asked, only partially involved in their conversation as she watched Lincoln’s every move across the bar.

“Octavia stop drooling. It’s embarrassing,” Bellamy said.

“I don’t know how you could cheat at flirting but I bet Raven would figure it out,” Jasper quipped.

Raven made a noise of protest before saying, “Me? A cheater? Now it’s really on, Goggles. Let’s just hope she’s impervious to a sexy voice and long piano playing fingers,” she responded with a leer.

“Damnit,” Jasper whispered. “Only one way to help me in this cause. I’m getting shots. Who’s in?” The whole table raised their hands as he made his way over to the bar to place an order.

The next hour moved on with much of the same banter and even more alcohol. Raven and Monty disappeared after a few to get themselves set up and the rest of the group enjoyed the second act. Clarke noticed the bar had filled considerably and she couldn’t help but look over at Lexa expertly churning out drinks. She cursed herself every time she did it before turning back towards Finn and engaging the boy in conversation. Tonight, however, it wasn’t enough.

~~~

Lexa was sweating. The bar was packed and she was running around in circles making sure everyone was taken care of. She glanced over at the table where Clarke and her friends were every now and then and noticed that her hunch was right. That boy Finn was talking about the same Clarke the other night. For whatever reason seeing the two of them together made her blood boil. Not just at Finn for being an asshole but at Clarke too for being oblivious. She knew it wasn’t fair to Clarke but she just couldn’t help it.

Lexa was broken out of her thoughts about the girl when someone shoved her over behind the bar. Anya had jumped in next to her and was taking drink orders to help out. “You don’t need to do that Ahn. I got it,” Lexa said as she expertly poured seven tequila shots without looking.

“No you don’t Lexa. You need to hire some help.”

Lexa was about to argue but looking around her and seeing how packed it really was made her think twice about the reply. “Yea I know,” she sighed. “Next week?”

“I hope so. I’m shit at making drinks and we’re gonna lose customers when they figure that out,” she said with a smile.

Lexa watched as Anya poured club soda into an order she knew to be a vodka tonic before saying, “You’re not kidding,” under her breath.

“Uh oh,” Anya said as she moved onto pouring a beer. “Incoming. Twelve o’clock.”

Lexa glanced up and immediately locked eyes with a bouncy red head who just entered the bar. “Shit,” she mumbled. The girl’s name was Monroe and she was a mistake that Lexa had made a few weeks ago that wouldn’t go away. She was running out of ways to turn the girl down nicely but her patience was wearing thin. And between the noises coming from the stage (she refused to call it music) and watching pretty boy Finn all over Clarke all night, she knew that her threads were already wearing thin. Lexa shot her a nod and quick grin while turning her attention back to the guy in front of her.

“Taking that home tonight then?” Anya joked, knowing full well Lexa was trying her hardest to shake the girl.

“Shove off Anya. Go wait tables. And try not to scare too many of them away.”

“No promises.”

~~~

At around 11 pm the crowd had settled a bit. The mad rush for the first few drinks had died down and Lexa found herself actually looking forward to Raven and Monty play. Jasper had been back up to the bar a few times and had talked them up while badgering Lexa for ways to win Anya’s heart. Lexa of course was zero help but enjoyed watching their exchanges all the same.

Raven and Monty were sound checking when Clarke finally walked up. “Hey,” Clarke said, getting Lexa’s attention.

Lexa looked up and could feel her heart instantly start to pound.   _What the hell was it about this girl?_ “Hello Clarke. What can I get you?”

“Just a water please,” Clarke said grabbing an empty stool at the bar. Lexa just nodded as a response and moved to fill a fresh glass with ice. “These idiots are all getting hammered. Someone has to make sure they get home alive,” Clarke said with a smile.

The corners of Lexa’s mouth quirked up as she slid the glass over the bar but it instantly dropped when she saw Finn step up behind Clarke. Her mood changed in an instant and she remembered why she was grumpy all night. Clarke had a boyfriend. And that boyfriend was this cheating asshole in front of her.

_Do not get involved. Not your place.  Not your place._

“You need something?” Lexa asked him gruffly.

Clarke furrowed her brow at the change in Lexa and looked to Finn who just nodded and said, “Just a corona.” Finn slid his arm around Clarke’s shoulders and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Clarke’s laugh made Lexa want to simultaneously smile and punch things. Mainly because Finn was the one causing it. Finn handed Lexa a $5 bill as she handed him the beer before turning her back on the two of them and making her way to the other end of the bar.

Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa to ask her a question but she was gone. Looking down the bar, Clarke noticed a pretty red head had gotten the bartender’s attention and she sighed, upset at missing her chance to finally talk to the girl. She got up and followed Finn back to their table to get ready for Raven and Monty’s set feeling like she was missing something.

~~~

Lexa was moving behind the bar, serving the crowd while Raven and Monty played and mindlessly thinking about bad ideas. Without looking up, Lexa spoke to the next guy in line while pulling a beer, “What do you need?”

“To apologize,” Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look.

Lexa met his gaze with a steady glare and handed the beer she just poured to the girl next to Finn. “For what?” she said, wiping her hands on the towel that hung over her shoulder.

“For the way I was acting the other night. I said some shit that I’m not proud of,” he said. Lexa had a feeling that this was a rehearsed speech usually given the morning after. Everything from the casual lean against the bar to the way he was peering up at her through his floppy hair with a look of fake sincerity. When she didn’t reply, Finn continued standing up a little straighter, “Look. I had too much to drink and Adam can be a bit of a bad influence.” He looked down with a laugh and shoved his hands in his pockets. “So? We’re cool?”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him, “Uh sure. I’m not sure what we need to be _cool_ about though. And if that’s all, I have people that are actually up here to order a drink.”

Lexa continued working her way down the bar to help other customers and Finn moved with her, clearly not done. “I mean that I kind of came on to you and that’s not normally me. I’m with someone and I don’t want her to think I’m stepping out on her or anything.”

_Ah,_ Lexa thought,  _this is about me not telling Clarke._   She stopped what she was doing and gave him a withering stare. “Listen. You didn’t just come on to me. You suggested that I go home with you or your friend or _both_ and where either of you got the impression that I would be remotely interested in your baby-faced, frat boy, can’t-hold-your liquor, attitude or your pathetic attempt at picking up a woman I'm not sure,” Lexa said with a low calm voice. Finn’s face went white, clearly not expecting to be unleashed on like Lexa was doing. His mouth opened to reply but he had nothing to give. “And don’t worry about me telling your girlfriend about you being a pig as I’m sure she already knows and besides, I don’t like to meddle. Now, did you want a drink or not.”

Finn just shook his head and quietly said, “No I’m good. But-“

“What Finn,” Lexa snapped, clearly ready to move on.

“I think I left my phone here. Did you happen to find it?” Lexa gave him a once over, taking in his sad eyes and properly chastised stance. She almost felt a bit of pity for him but then she glanced over to Clarke who was looking at the two of them curiously before saying, “No,” and returning to the rest of the crowd.

~~~

Raven and Monty were good. Lexa knew that instantly listening to them play. As soon as their second song ended, Anya caught Lexa’s eye across the bar and shot her a thumbs up. Lexa knew she would be an idiot not to agree and sent one back to Anya in reply, essentially giving the girl the go ahead to lock them down for a few paying gigs. Clarke and her friends were getting rowdier as the night went on and Lexa watched as Finn got handsier. It left her unsettled.  If there was one feeling she hated it was this.  Lexa prided herself on being completely in control at all times.  Not only in her professional life, but her personal life too.  She slept around a bit but usually only with women who knew the deal. No strings. It had been a long time since she felt a draw this strongly towards someone and it was making her emotions run hot and cold.  The worst part was she wasn't kidding when Jasper called her out earlier.  She didn't even  _know_ Clarke.  And yet-

“So are you going to ignore me all night?” Monroe said standing in front of Lexa at the bar. Lexa tore her eyes away from Clarke and met Monroe’s puppy dog eyes.

“I haven’t been ignoring you.”

“You have. And it’s getting a little old Lexa. Stop playing hard to get,” she said, leaning over and running her hand down Lexa’s arm. Lexa was about to pull away and explain to the girl yet again that it was a one time thing, but then she noticed Clarke get up and start to move towards the bar. Not wanting to seem as if she had been pining over Clarke all night, Lexa stepped into Monroe’s touch as best she could from across the bar. She knew she was wrong to lead the other girl on but Lexa was all about self-preservation tonight.  She purposefully flirted with Monroe as Clarke stood waiting to order a drink.

Clarke shifted from side to side until she got annoyed at being ignored and said, “Could I get a vodka club, Lexa?”

Lexa didn’t even look at her before replying, “Yea in a minute.”

Clarke frowned. Just a few minutes ago it seemed as if Lexa was a little into her. Did Clarke read that wrong? Was she just hoping that Lexa was into her? She had caught the girl looking at her several times throughout the night.  And she definitely made her smile at the bar. Clarke was most likely just _hoping_ that Lexa was into her. Not that she would do anything of course. And _God_ why was she even going down this path?

Lexa finally tore herself away from the redhead who side eyed Clarke with a smug grin. Making quick work of the drink, Lexa slid it over to Clarke and said, “Five dollars,” without even looking at her.

Clarke was about to hand the cash over to Lexa when they were interrupted by Lincoln saying, “Nah Commander, that one’s on me.” Clarke turned to him with a smile and Lincoln ignored Lexa’s scowl as he pressed his back up against the bar next to Clarke.

“Lincoln! I was wondering when you were going to come chat.”

“Sorry about that Clarke. It’s been crazy tonight. I think this open mic night is turning into a hit. Right Lex?” he said turning back to the bartender.

Lexa just rolled her eyes and said, “Whatever,” before returning back to the redhead.

Clarke eyed her warily and whispered to Lincoln, “I don’t think she likes me.”

Lincoln laughed and said, “Yea I don’t think that’s the problem.”

Clarke was a little too drunk to figure out what Lincoln meant before he was asking Clarke to introduce him to her friend with a blush. Clarke immediately lit up. “Octavia?” she asked laughing.

“The brunette one at your table? Is that her name?”

“Yeah! Oh man this is great. How about after Monty and Raven are done playing?”

“Sounds great. You know where to find me.”

Clarke squeezed his forearm and returned back to her seat with a bounce.

“Traitor,” Lexa mumbled as she passed him to place drinks on Anya’s tray again. Lincoln winked at Lexa and laughed loudly at her scowl as made his way back over to the front door.

~~~

When Monty and Raven finished, there was a huge cheer and loud round of applause.  Mostly from the Clarke's group but Lexa couldn't help but notice the rest of the bar had been genuinely into the show as well.

“I think I’m going to ask them to join me and Lincoln,” Anya said as she made her way back over to the bar after the set.

Lexa whistled lowly in reply. “That’s a big step Ahn. You sure you don’t want to date them for a while before asking them to move in?”

Anya shot Lexa a smirk and said, “I’d let Raven move in right now. And I don’t mean into my apartment.”

“That was terrible.”

“Whatever. Her blonde friend is cute. And don’t think I haven’t seen you over here staring at her all night.”

“I’m not staring. Jesus Anya.”

“You are but its fine. I don’t think she noticed. She’s too busy trying to pretend she’s into her boyfriend.”

“You don’t think she’s into him?” Lexa asked, attempting to seem nonchalant.

Anya shot her a look, “Not over here staring huh?” she quipped before picking up her tray and heading back into the crowd.

Lexa just scowled at the back of Anya’s head and continued wiping down the bar, keeping the rest of the customers' glasses full. She glanced over at Clarke’s table again a few minutes later and watched her introduce Lincoln to another girl that was with the group. Anya was chatting up Raven and Monty and Lexa had a feeling that she was about to be thrown into these peoples’ lives quickly.

~~~

Clarke felt off all night. There were enough of their friends there to make sure that the attention was never really on her so she was able to get away with it but she couldn’t shake the feeling within herself. First, Finn was being entirely too attentive. She knew something was up but didn’t know what. The problem was, she wasn’t sure if she even cared to know what. Finn was saying all the right things and doing all the right things and yet, she didn’t feel that same feeling in her as she did when they first met. There was nothing between them anymore and it was getting to the point where his attention was almost uncomfortable.

And then there was Lexa. _God_ Lexa. She could feel the girl’s eyes on her a few times throughout the night and even snuck a few glances at her when she was busy. Clarke didn’t know what it was about Lexa but the girl made her spark like no one else ever had. It was almost as if it were a desperate need inside of her to get to know her. To break through this wall of indifference she was throwing Clarke’s way and find out what she was really thinking. Clarke chanced another look over Lexa’s way and noticed she was back talking to that redhead again, only this time it was only with a vague interest.

“Hey,” Finn said in her ear as he reached down and squeezed her knee. “Why do you keep looking over at the bar? Did you want another drink?”

“What? No,” Clarke said, turning to face him. “I was just people watching.”

Finn eyed her warily like he was trying to figure out a puzzle but then he seemed to accept the answer for now. A slow smirk took over his face as he leaned down and whispered in Clarke’s ear, “So, are you going to take me back to your place anytime soon?”

Clarke couldn’t help the complete lack of interest in his proposition and almost couldn’t believe it herself. A few weeks ago she would’ve jumped on the opportunity to take him back to an empty apartment. But now? Now she wasn’t sure if she would be able to shake the image of another out of her mind long enough to enjoy the night with Finn.

“I don’t know Finn. I don’t want to up and leave after Raven and Monty’s big show,” Clarke said subtly shifting away from him. Finn looked around at their group and noticed Raven chatting with Anya, Lincoln and Octavia already wrapped in their own world, Bellamy across the bar leaning over a brunette against the wall, and Monty and Jasper holding court with a group of girls giggling at their antics.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to notice if we slip out babe,” he said as he slid his hand higher up Clarke’s thigh.

Clarke grabbed his wrist and said, “Not tonight Finn.”

“What’s going on with you? You practically beg me to come out tonight and now you’re rejecting me?”

Clarke scoffed at his anger, “Please Finn. Its ridiculous enough that I have to beg you to come out and hang out with me in the first place. And now you just want me to open my legs because you asked?”

“Fine,” he said while standing up, “If you’re going to act like that then I’m going to meet up with Adam. This place is dead and something's up with you.  I don't know what you want Clarke but you need to figure it out."

Clarke sighed.  She knew she wasn't being fair to him so she got up and followed Finn out the front door as he stormed off to continue a conversation they very much needed to have.

~~~

Lexa heaved the full bag of trash out of the can from behind the bar and moved out the side door to put it in the dumpster. She paused before going back in when she heard raised voices. Moving down the alley to the front of the building she could hear them clearly.

_Clarke._

“Why are you acting like this Finn?” Clarke said, obviously exasperated.

“Like what? I told you I had plans with Adam tonight too. I have to go meet him,” Finn replied angrily.

“I don’t get it,” Clarke said, sounding already over this conversation. “Why are we even together Finn? I mean I beg you to come out tonight and the whole time you were checking out every girl that came through the bar or hitting on the bartender.  What were you even saying to Lexa?”

Lexa was about to turn around and go back inside, already feeling like a creep for listening to their argument. Hearing her name however, she stopped and listened for a bit longer.

“What?” Finn said, clearly confused.

“Lexa, Finn. The bartender.”

“Oh you mean the one you were staring at all night? Yea don’t think I didn’t notice Clarke.”

Lexa’s stomach dropped while she listened to the blonde stumble over her answer.   _This just got much more interesting._

Clarke huffed out a breath to gather her thoughts. She knew that Finn wasn’t even worth this argument. “I think we should break-up Finn,” she said finally.

“What?” Finn snapped. “What do you mean break-up? Don’t do this Clarke,” he pleaded desperately. “We’re good together. You know that.”

“Yea we’re good together when you’re actually here but you’re not Finn. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Clarke,” Finn said forcefully. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Lexa knew that tone of voice. She started to move around the corner and so she could see Clarke, make sure she was okay. Lexa saw Finn step into Clarke’s space and Clarke just shake her head and turn to leave. Finn reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him roughly. Lexa saw red.

“Finn,” Clarke said with a whimper, “you’re hurting me.”

“You are going to listen when I talk to you,” Finn said with an anger Clarke had never seen before. Her heart was starting to pound and she considered calling out when she heard someone come around the corner out of the alley.

“Let go of her,” Lexa said in a tone of voice that made Finn hesitate. Clarke took the opportunity to pull away from him and moved slowly back towards Lexa’s side. Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke’s hip, guiding her to stand behind her as she advanced on Finn. The boy stood like a deer in headlights, not understanding what had just happened.

“Clarke I – “ he said taking a step towards her. Lexa moved into his line of vision and said, “It’s time for you to leave. And do not ever come back to this bar. Is that understood?”

Finn took one look at Clarke's terrified face and just nodded with defeat.  He started to walk away from the two of them, turning back once to make eye contact with Clarke who just shook her head at him.

“Are you alright?” Lexa said to Clarke after she made sure that Finn wasn’t coming back for round two.

Clarke nodded, “Yea I’m fine.” She sucked in a breath as Lexa reached down to grab her hand and examine the bruise that was quickly forming around her wrist.

“Come back inside,” she said softly, “I’ll get you some ice.”

Clarke smiled at the girl’s tenderness but shook her head as she pulled away. “I appreciate it Lexa but I’m just going to head home.”

“By yourself?”

“Yea. I know they’re all going to want to hang out for a while and I don’t want to spoil anyone’s night.”

“Wait here,” Lexa said. Before Clarke could ask what for, Lexa headed back into the bar. Clarke stood outside impatiently for a minute before deciding to just go home.

“You're a terrible listener,” Clarke heard behind her after only taking a few steps. She turned her head to see Lexa jogging a bit to catch up to her.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked, genuinely confused.

“Walking you home,” Lexa stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. “Don’t argue. Lincoln and Anya can handle it,” she added when she saw Clarke open her mouth.

Clarke smiled softly and nodded before leading the way home. The walk itself was mostly silent. Clarke was in her head about her argument with Finn and Lexa seemed content to give her some space. Ten minutes later Clarke slowed to a stop in front of a house.

“This is me.” Lexa nodded, waiting on the top step for Clarke to open the front door so she could see her in safely.

As Clarke was about to shut the front door Lexa blurted, “You can do so much better than him.” Clarke paused and watched as the tips of Lexa’s ears turned red. Her heart clenched at the open look on the girl’s face. Clarke leaned on the door frame and looked at Lexa in a new light. She wasn’t at all the mean, surly bartender that she had chalked her up to be. This version of her was the one that Clarke was hoping to get to know.

Clarke seemed to make up her mind about something and held out her hand to Lexa. “Hi. I’m Clarke. It’s nice to meet you.”

Lexa arched an eyebrow and said, “What are you doing Clarke.”

“Getting to know you. I think we got off on the wrong foot so I’m introducing myself. We’re going to start over.”

“Oh are we now?” Lexa said, amusement coloring her face and she reached out and shook Clarke’s offered hand. “Hello Clarke. I’m Lexa.”

Clarke giggled a bit at the seriousness of Lexa’s handshake and introduction. “Thank you,” she said softly, locking eyes with the beautiful girl in front of her. “How can I repay you for helping me out tonight?”

Lexa just smiled as she pulled her hand away from Clarke’s, heart stuttering a bit at the loss of warmth. “Your patronage at Polis is payback enough.”

“Well then,” Clarke said with a smile, “I guess I’ll be seeing you Lexa.”

Lexa smiled widely at Clarke before turning and heading back to the bar, her heart lighter than it had been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for reading. As usual, all mistakes are mine so apologies in advance. Life has calmed down a bit so I hope I have more time to update faster next time. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
